Meet Me After Death
by LilMissCellist
Summary: Spoiler alert- Kind of an extension of the last scene from the last episode. Kanade has been reincarnated, and let's pretend Yuzuru has been, too. They meet each other one day on the sidewalk, and Yuzuru's attention is hooked by this angelic girl. One-shot, contains mild Yuzuru/Kanade fluff. T because that's what I rate everything. I had to do something with all my feels.


**A/N: Hey~**

**Crappy title is crap~! :D  
**

**-If you haven't finished Angel Beats, I do not recommend reading this.-**

**So I finished Angel Beats today. That ending…. I really almost cried. I had to do something with all my feels, so I wrote this. It's (kind of) an extension of the last scene of the last episode, where Kanade's reincarnation was chilling on the sidewalk, and that guy who looked exactly like Otonashi walked by and yeaaaaahhhh….**

**I realize that Kanade, in her reincarnated body, wouldn't have the same name and probably a different personality as well, but I just really wanted to do it this way. I did change their last names, but I wanted to keep their first names the same. And yes, I do know that Otonashi didn't pass on. **

**This is a fanfiction dammit; I can do what I want….. :D**

* * *

Yuzuru walked down the street, his bag over his shoulder. School was done for the day, and he was on his way home. The sidewalks were crowded, but he didn't mind. The sun was shining and the weather was beautiful. A perfect day, in his opinion.

As he walked, he passed by a girl standing by herself. She was wearing a hat and just watching people pass by. He walked past a few feet, and then the girl turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Before he really understood why, he had turned around and was running to catch up to her. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, bringing her to a stop. She turned to look at him, her shining eyes golden.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked in a quiet, tinkling voice.

Yuzuru reached his hand back, surprised at himself. "Uh, sorry. You just… You look kind of familiar." He heard himself say. She was a small girl, with silver hair pulled back and glinting eyes. He was sure he'd never met her before, and yet….

The girl tilted her head to the side, almost like a curious dog. "Is that so?" She murmured. "I have the same sort of feeling when I look at you."

"Really?" Yuzuru said. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"My name?" The girl repeated. "Kanade. Kanade Taniguchi."

"Kanade…" He repeated her name in a breathless whisper. It had a ring to it that seemed to vibrate in the air, as if it had once held great importance. It sent shivers down his spine and caused a strange feeling in his chest. He felt his hands shake slightly, but ignored them.

"What about you?" Kanade asked. "What is your name?"

"I…" Yuzuru paused, breathed deeply. "I'm Yuzuru Oonishi. It's nice to meet you, Kanade."

If the sound of his name caused any kind of reaction with her, she didn't show it. She just nodded lightly. "And you as well, Yuzuru Oonishi." She noticed his still shaking hands and she reached out and grabbed them, holding them in her small palms.

"You're hands are shaking." She observed. "Are you ill?"

Yuzuru felt his heart beat increase at her touch. Her hands were soft and warm, gentle. _'What's happening?'_ He thought. '_Why am I suddenly tongue-tied and nervous? Why… Why do I feel like I've known this girl for a long time? Why do I feel so inexplicably drawn to her…?'_

"Yuzuru?"

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, gazing down at her. Her golden eyes met his, filled with curiosity and concern. "Are you ill?" she repeated.

Yuzuru closed his briefly, his lips quirking up into a small smile. "No, I'm not sick." He replied. He turned his hand so that he was the one holding her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm just… Really happy, that's all." He really was happy, though he didn't entirely understand. What was it about her that made his heart soar?

"Well, that's good." Kanade replied. She made no move to take her hand out of his.

"Say, Kanade…" The name flowed sweetly off his tongue, easily, as if he'd said it a hundred times. He was positive he knew it from somewhere before, but where? He searched her face for a moment, lost in her beauty. She reminded him of an angel.

"Yes, Yuzuru?" Kanade asked when he remained silent.

"Would you… Like to grab something to eat?" He asked. "I know a place that sells really great mapo tofu."

"Mapo tofu?" Kanade repeated.

"Yeah. It's a really, really spicy tofu. Most people can't handle it and don't like it." Yuzuru explained. "Uh, unless you don't like it either?" he quickly added. "We could go somewhere else, or something, I mean I probably should have-"

"No, it's alright." Kanade interrupted. "I like mapo tofu, it's my favorite. I just haven't met anyone who also likes it."

He smiled down at her and her lips quirked up as well. It was a small smile, a gentle smile, and yet her whole face seemed to light up.

A strong breeze blew by then, and it caught Kanade's hat and sent it flying up into the air. She turned and reached for it, but it slipped through her fingers. Yuzuru dashed past her and was able to easily grab it with the height advantage he had over her. He walked back over and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Yuzuru." She said, smiling again.

Her radiant smile left him speechless for a moment. Then he smiled back. "No problem, Kanade." He loved the feel of her name on his tongue, the sound of it in the air. It was a beautiful name.

The wind had knocked a few strands of silver hair free from her ponytail, and they dangled in front of her face. Yuzuru gently pushed them back, behind her ear. Then he reached down and slipped his fingers in hers.

"So how about some of that mapo tofu, Kanade?" he asked, already leading the way through the people.

"That sounds wonderful, Yuzuru."

* * *

**A/N: I just love these two together so damn much, I had to do something with them. **

**I hope you guys like it~ :D**


End file.
